Digimon Adventure Chronicles - Book One: The Shadow Phoenix
by duskWitchfire
Summary: This is the first book in the series and is about the emergence of the digital world and the first fight between good and evil. This has arisen only because of a misunderstanding. But this time the Digimon must resolve the conflict without the help of people. So to get to the point, there are only found Digimon./ Have fun while reading.


**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Digimon and also deserve hereby no money. Me alone include only my OC's.

* * *

 **1\. Prolog**

 _In the beginning there was only darkness. A black empty wasteland. Cold. Eisern. Hard. No changing._

 _But this changed by a loud bang. Which briefly illuminated the darkness and their troughs world. Besides, it created the first two being of light. A blue and a red. Their body from burning flames existed._

 _This now moving about in this empty shell of darkness. Where this was followed by a steady process. Which only began with a cruel, deplorable reputation from the infinite depths of their souls. What drove them to each other. Until they finally confronted each other._

 _After her dance began. A fiery vortex swirl of blue and red flames. Where their bodies were almost touching. Even almost merged. But glaring violet lightning prevented this. With slight twitching and confusion here and there, this whizzed around between their bodies. Caused unpleasant pain in these beings, which then finished the dance and then went their way. But the longing successively let the fiery beings meet again. This went on in a steady process and continue._

* * *

 _But one day it happened. Something incredible. A vast, crystal-like object in the form of ice was in the middle of the dance of two fiery creatures. This could keep the fiery essence stopped and stared then perplexed._

 _But after a few seconds (although the time did not yet exist) began the blue beings and hissed furiously strange thing in which arose from his breath the first particles of ice and water. This also disappeared at once into the darkness. And multiplied on their way to nothing._

 _Then redeemed from its rigid red essence, letting his voice rise from his fiery throat. This was, however, the hiss of blue essence, a tender melody. Fine and pure. With a contemplation that equaled the song of a robin. And because of this song out were the first planets, stars and moons. What now competed also the journey in the vastness and proliferated on their way._

 _The strange thing began and so equal the beginning of the first tender melody from the red beings to rotate about its own axis. Here from its uppermost tip originated strange beams of white light, the spiral spreading out into the expanses of the cold darkness._

 _This alarmed the blue beings and it disappeared in the protection of the dark desert, who knew only too well. But the red beings remained behind and began around the strange thing about moving. The crystalline surface of the strange thing blazed reddish, which then mingled with white rays of light. These came the delicate melody as a symbol of peace, hope and harmony._

* * *

 _But then it happened again. Inside the blue being called, the call for the longing for the red creatures. It moved towards this and looked like it was dancing with this strange thing._

 _This was for his nerves. It raided an ice cold feeling, even though it was the pure flame personally by you. But the freezing cold remained and became harder and more painful the longer it saw the dance of the red system and the strange thing with every moment._

 _Then it could not. According screamed the blue fire. Whereby its flame is stretched in the vastness. But unnoticed by this spectacle sneaked secretly into the blue flames poisonous green strip in and as raging, mischief announcing Direction hurricane tore it at weird thing and the red creatures._

 _The red creature paused when it heard the call of blue fire. But it did not look like hoping the blue fire, but only a massive tidal wave poison green flames that came toward it._

 _Thus, it stopped and moved away from the strange thing. Just to protectively to introduce it. Then the red beings raised his voice, but not the song, but as a war cry and surged as an equally imposing red-hot flames flood on the bright green hurricane added. This was the birth of storms, tidal waves and all other types of natural disasters that are distant in the vastness of darkness._

 _However, without the melody remained the strange thing stand and went out the spiral light. Only the warring lights the flame remained until they cease to exist in agony. Mutually suffocated in their struggle._

* * *

 _Silence. There was silence again. A yawning, infinite silence. Until the strange thing began plans to get. First one, then two, three, four ... More and more cracks emerged in its surface until it broke into a loud explosion in a thousand pieces._

 _But at the same time was also a gigantic black whirlpool that swallowed everything in its path. Unstoppable. Like a bulldozer. Feeding it everything on its way, what had already been done. Moon, stars and planets. Nothing was spared. It even hesitated not before the icy darkness. It simply swallowed everything._

 _Until then stopped. It stopped. Very quiet. Without any emotion. Then appeared red, blue and white cracks that brought the black swirl to burst. This then formed the space and time. As well as three new fiery beings._

 _In the colors of red, blue and white, you went out. Created new worlds with stars, planets and moons. Furthermore gigantic giants were created from ice that brought the white flame to fly._

 _Then paused the three and created their kingdom. A planet with heaven, earth and hell. In rails of the bright, warm light of the sun during the day and at night accompanied by three moons. Each a representative of the three flames._

 _But something was missing. It was too quiet in her kingdom, where the blue fire to the opposing voice. But the white fire had an idea and created in its UK new life. Our life..._

* * *

Thus Swanmon finished the story and looked into the faces of their little charges. Fluffy head with only ears and faces. Even now and then man had a tail. But all you contributed joy and hope in their eyes. But now was rest time what the white swan in his pleasant, but also stern voice to his protégés said: "Now it's time for bed. Starting with you. Shoo, shoo "You pushed some of the young men with their wings gently forward and thus brought their lively proteges to bed.

At the same time met the last rays of light on an old weathered stone tablet that towered up into the sky and ancient inscriptions was that no one could decipher more. This was accompanied by a gloomy, mysterious wind. The move through the open window of the house was lived in the Swanmon and their protégés.

This wind then flipped a few pages of the book to, had read from the Swanmon and finally showed a picture of a gigantic fire bird that destroyed everything in its path and beneath it in bold letters: " **The destroyer will come back. Finishing his work from the early days. Keeps you from his dark winds ...** "

* * *

At the same time hard a crane worked with blue feathers it to distribute the latest eggs to the villagers. Taking it at the same time the ash eggs screened. What it always gave her a sad look. Especially with an egg, it was hard to Crane. This took it often with its wings raised high and pressed it to his chest. But the crane put the egg repeatedly to the side to the other residents to hand over the their respective eggs.

Then finally came the evening. The closing time for the crane started now. But his gaze fixed again on the ash eggs. Sadly, it shook his head and walked to his tent.

But unnoticed by the crane appeared a woman in a silk robe and bright red hair. Easily floated like a ghost on the floor and looked with sad blue eyes the dead life. Shed by these even some tears that fell easily from her cheek.

" **Here he has thus already expanded its power ...** " the woman said in a voice pure and contemplative like a robin. Then she turned to leave. As a small glimmer from one of the eggs shone. Although glimmered this light weakly, but but it intensively and with confidence.

This heard the woman and held in their movement stopped. then turns around and walked toward it. " **I hear your voice. Delicate, yet but noisy for me. I can feel your desire for life. A life that was trying to take away from you. I will return it to you. But your fate has it changed forever and a big job you then expected.** ", The woman said melodic and gently stroked the ashen eggshell, which then began to glow.

The swan was about to prepare his dinner, but the dead eggs were not out of his mind. Then it noticed from his corner of his eye the bright lights and ran out. But it looked just like slipped a little blue head from one of the ash-gray eggs with a Nuckle and a fin on his head from the egg. Then it opened its black and white eyes and looked into the black and white eye of the crane.

" **Small life, your adventure you even expected. A great destiny on your shoulders overloaded. The only hope you and your still are ...** "so that the woman was not seen by the crane disappeared.

\- Sequel follows -


End file.
